


Punk Rock, Stephen Hawking, and Norse Mythology

by Ellerigby13



Series: 2019 Valentine's Date-a-palooza [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Valentine's Day Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13
Summary: Jane has very important things that need getting done, and she thought dragging her boyfriends to the library might help.  As Bucky tries to catch up to the twenty-first century and Loki can't help chuckling at Midgardian historical inaccuracies, it's someone else entirely who can stir up trouble and keep the peace all at once.For my 2019 Valentine's Date-a-palooza :)





	Punk Rock, Stephen Hawking, and Norse Mythology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Day](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/gifts).



“Hey Jane,” Bucky stage-whispered, not looking up from his book.  “Did you know about the big dispute of the origins of punk rock in the seventies?  And then again with the  _ revival _ of punk rock in the nineties?”

Loki huffed with impatience, making a big show of flipping through the him-centered chapter of the Norse mythology book in front of him.  “James, must you narrate each concept you find even remotely interesting?”

Jane nudged the grumpy boyfriend on her left with her elbow before returning to the Stephen Hawking book she’d propped on the quickly growing baby bump in front of her.  She had been asked to write a very important, very critically acclaimed introduction to a new edition of one of his works, and the very idea of her name printed below his on a widely published and highly respected book set her heart all aflutter.  But trying to get the introduction done at home while her boys argued over what to have for dinner (Bucky had his heart set on Thai, having tried it for the first time with Steve just a few days prior, and Loki was insisting on a stroganoff recipe that Natasha let him believe he’d stolen from her desk at work) had ultimately proven unsuccessful.

“Guys.  We specifically came here so you wouldn’t drive me or our little Foster-Barnes-Odinson noodle to murder the both of you.  Can you please give me just thirty minutes of quiet so I can finish this thing?”

They kissed either side of her head with mumbled “sorry”s and returned to their respective books.  And though the honor of working on this intro was enough to keep her heart light and airy in her chest, Jane couldn’t help but smile every time she heard Loki tut at an error or mistranslation, and every time she heard Bucky give a sharp little inhale and then fumble for a Post-it flag to mark what he’d found.

The first ten minutes of quiet went uninterrupted, but around minute fifteen, Jane was the one to gasp, her book clattering audibly onto the table.

Bucky got to his feet first, his jaw and fists clenched tight.  The feet of Loki’s chair scraped against the floor perhaps a little too loudly as he stood, and Jane saw the librarian’s head flit upwards, like a prairie dog out of its hole.

“I’m fine,” Jane assured them, then grabbed each of them by the hand.  “They’re moving - do you feel that?”

Bucky and Loki’s fingers were brushing over the spot where the little one in her belly was poking around with a foot or an elbow, and they were both beaming at the other, and then Jane, when they realized what it was they were feeling.

“That’s our baby.”  Bucky reached over to gently punch Loki’s arm, a tender smile rising to his lips.  Loki’s face softened as well, and Jane could’ve sworn her boys were smiling the same now.

“Our baby,” Loki repeated.

For a whole five minutes more, the three of them enjoyed a peaceful quiet smothered in kisses, until Bucky had the bright idea to search the aisles for a newer copy of  _ What to Expect _ .

As he and Loki raced to the nonfiction section and were consequently shushed by the librarian, Jane grinned and folded the Hawking book shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Hope you enjoy <3 <3


End file.
